Individuals access and control data in electronic systems on a regular basis. Such data includes data that is of such a personal nature that individuals typically do not want this personal data easily accessible by unauthorized individuals or systems. Such data can also include access to personal assets, to which a user typically desires access limited to the user or to authorized personnel or institutions on a user-controlled basis. Networks and interconnectivity of systems have provided a user with relatively easy access to his personal data and assets.